1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-band antenna, more particularly to a miniature dual-band antenna for application to portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to the development of wireless communication and the growth of people's demand for mobile communication with each passing day, more and more information is transmitted via wireless networks, resulting in an increase in demand for wireless communication bandwidth. Meanwhile, the demand for compact and lightweight portable electronic devices capable of wireless communication has become one of the main considerations in designing the appearance of the modern electronic devices. As such, the design of an antenna disposed in a compact and lightweight electronic device has a trend toward miniaturization.
However, due to the characteristics of antennas, the reduction in antenna size usually compromises the antenna performance as a result of physical limitations. Therefore, designing a dual-band antenna structure that has sufficient operating bandwidth and that is small enough is the main point addressed in the present invention.